zelda_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelda Information Wiki:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zelda Information Wiki are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the main page, see the queue. For previously featured articles, see Zelda Information Wiki:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... # ...be well written and detailed # ...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view # ...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact # ...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it # ...not be tagged with any sort of improvement templates (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) # ...follow the Manual of Style. # ...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box # ...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article # ...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. In addition, add to the top of the article you are nominating so other users will know of and vote on the nomination. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least seven days), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". # If a page reaches 5 supports, excluding the nominator, in at least seven days, without any opposes, it will be added automatically to the queue. When an article garners the necessary supports for the nomination and any opposes are solved, the nomination will be archived, the article will be marked with the template, and eventually be highlighted on the main page as a featured article using the template . When an article is removed from the main page, will be replaced with to indicate that the article has already been showcased on the main page. Featured article nominations I'd like to nominate the Hookshot. It is a staple of the franchise, making an appearance in some form in almost every mainline Zelda game as well as spin-offs and smash bros. The page is well written, includes many details regarding the item and its uses. The wikia also has not had a new featured article in a long time, and I feel like the Hookshot is both a good representative item, as well as article. Joelkalenuik (talk) 14:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC) joelkalenuik : : Sure, why not? Oni Link 15:51, January 19, 2018 (UTC) : :Yes, why not. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:51, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Category:Featured articles